


And (Almost) Never Brought To Light

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Ben’s Adorable Ears, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Modern AU, No smut but I might add some hehe, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Ben and Rey get snowed in on New Years Eve.A repost of a short Twitter-Fic.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 355





	And (Almost) Never Brought To Light

**Author's Note:**

> It’s never brought to MIND god damn it whatever. 
> 
> I kept the original twitter format for this, and all the original typos too ;)

The snow outside is falling in little white puffs. It’s the prettiest kind of snow, and Rey stops wiping down the windows to look. The world is a snowglobe, and she presses the tip of her nose to the cold glass. 

“Are you done yet? We need to close up before this storm blows in.” Ben’s voice is grating, much like his entire presence. Rey blinks slowly as she pulls back from the glass, embarrassed to be caught looking silly. 

“Actually, no, I’m not.” The truth is, she could be, but Ben is so tetchy— he keeps hovering and howling for her to finish up faster. It just makes Rey wanna slow down to fuck with him. 

Ben can’t stand being around Rey, but the good thing is that Rey almost never works with Ben, he’s only here tonight because it’s New Year’s Eve and Leia is at some fancy gala and Kaydel requested this night off months ago and “oh Ben isn’t doing anything, I’m sure,” which of course turned out to be true. 

Ben Solo doesn’t seem like the New Year’s Eve party kind of guy. He doesn’t seem like the party kind of guy in general. In fact, when Rey had first met him, she had *asked* him if he wanted to come with her and Finn to a little get together they were heading to and he pretty much laughed in her face. 

Okay, he didn’t laugh in her face but he did sort of *snort* and say “Thanks but no thanks,” as if she just offered him fried worms. On the whole, it was clear that Ben was not a fan of Rey— which fine. It’s not like she cares. 

She doesn’t— care, that is. At all. Okay technically he is very attractive, but anyone with two eyes could tell you that. And sure, when she first met him she definitely thought maybe, possibly, there could be something there. Then he snorted at her invite, and it all got worse from there. 

“Seriously Rey, you’re being ridiculous. Just put the spray away and let’s go,” he says, tapping his foot. Rey stands and sighs, then says “Oh! Sorry, can’t go yet— forgot to send out the last of the invoices.” 

“Can’t you do it from home?”

“Can’t, I don’t have access to the company server on personal computers.” Rey makes a sad face, as if this fact really does bum her out instead of thrill her, which it does right now, because Ben’s ears go pink. 

Rey takes her time sending emails, even taking a bathroom break in the middle to scroll Instagram on her phone. Ben slams his fist on the door. 

“I’m pooping,” Rey calls out, and it’s quiet for a minute before she hears Ben say, “Liar.” 

She laughs to herself, watches another IGTV video and then flushes the empty toilet, running water to pretend to wash her hands. 

“You’re fucking with me,” Ben says when she comes back out.

“I would never,” Rey says with too much sincerity. Ben turns a little pinker. “God, why are you in such a rush anyway? You got a hot date?” 

“No,” Ben says tersely, not looking at her, but out the window. “But I’m not kidding Rey if we don’t go now…” he shakes his head and Rey turns to look out the window. She can’t even see outside, snow is falling so fast and thick. 

“Oh, oh shit,” she says, tilting her head to watch the snow squall. Just twenty minutes ago it had been peaceful and quiet— now it was storming. “You should go,” she says, dropping the act. “I can finish up here.” 

Ben looks down at her, eyebrows pulling together. “That’s not company policy,” he says. 

“Ben you don’t even work for the company,” Rey says with a shrug. “Go now before it’s too late.” 

“What about you? Can you drive in this?” 

“I don’t have a car anyway,” Rey says, and then wishes she didn’t. “I was just— I can walk, I’m not that far it’s like maybe two miles—“ 

“Fuck,” Ben says, rolling his eyes. “Get your shit right now, you’re coming with me.” 

Rey isn’t sure why she says it, it just sort of bubbles out of her mouth before she can help it. 

“No.” 

Ben looks like she just hit him. His eyes harden and he leans closer to her and Rey feels goosebumps rise along her spine and her stomach clench. 

“Get. Your. Shit. Now.” 

“No.” 

Ben looks like he’s going to break something, his hands ball into fists at his sides and Rey can see his lip tremble. He huffs through his nose and steps back. “You’d rather literally get stuck here, in a fucking storm, than spend fifteen minutes in a car with me?” 

There isn’t even anger in his voice— it’s something else. Rey blinks up at him, confused. “What? No, that’s— why would you even say that.” 

“Then what is this? Why are you fucking with me? You really want manto leave you here, what will you do if the power goes out? If you can’t get the door open because of the snow?” 

Rey feels childish now, she was just teasing Ben because she likes seeing him all worked up. 

“Ben I— I didn’t mean,” but she looks at the window and knows it’s too late, for her and for him. “You can’t drive in this,” she says gently. 

“Well not fucking now!” Ben says, too loud, and Rey swallows, shaking her head as she whispers, “Sorry.” 

It had seemed harmless, she knows how much Ben loathes being around her and she figured teasing him and dragging it was harmless fun but now she’s trapped them both. 

Rey kind of wants to cry, so she turns away from Ben for a minute before clearing her throat and blinking her eyes and saying, “I didn’t realize it would happen that fast I just— I was just—“ 

“Just what?” Ben snaps.

  
  
  


“Just— like— teasing you, you know,” she shrugs. Ben snorts, it’s a mean little laugh that makes her feel stupid. 

“Yes, of course, it’s fun to fuck with me isn’t it? I’m sure it makes for a great story you can run home and tell your friends.”

  
  


“I don’t— that’s not—“ Rey feels on the edge of crying again. She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t mean— I didn’t know— I wouldn’t have made you stay with me. I know you can’t stand being around me, that’s why I kept dragging it out.” 

  
  


Ben is watching her, quiet and intense. 

“I mean, I just— I can’t figure out why you hate me so much, but it bugs me that you do in the first place so I just wanted to see you squirm a little and I didn’t think—“ she looks back at the snow, shakes her head again and then slides to the floor. “I'm sorry.” 

Ben walks over to her, looking down from above, his face pulled into a mask of confusion. 

“Why… why the hell do you think I hate you?” 

He squats down next to Rey, his knees crack as he does. 

Rey laughs, humorless and cold. “Because you do? I mean— you’re always so eager to get away from me and you act like being around me is the worst thing that could happen to your day, what am I supposed to think? I even tried to hang out with you once!” Rey shakes her head and sighs, picking at her thumbnail. 

“I don’t hate you,” Ben says softly. Rey looks up at him, he looks more open than she’s ever seen him, vulnerable even. “Oh,” she says. “Well, thanks, I guess. I don’t hate you, either. I just really like messing with you.” 

Ben huffs a half laugh and sits on the floor next to Rey. 

“Why?” 

Rey turns her head to look out the window, biting her lip. “I don’t wanna say,” she whispers. 

“Tell me,” Ben says, and his voice is soft and almost playful and it makes her stomach drop and then swoop back up behind her ribs. 

“Your ears,” she says, and his eyes narrow a little. “They get all red when you get mad, and it’s just… adorable.” 

Ben blinks at her, and then says “Are you fucking with me again? Is this more of you fucking with me?” 

“This time, Solo, I’m being very sincere.” 

Ben is quiet, then he reaches a hand up and tousles his hair. 

“I didn’t think you could see them.” 

“Just the tips,” she says, unable to bite back her smile. 

Her desire to touch him is suddenly intense. She wonders if his ears are sensitive, if he would shiver if she ran a finger along the shell of one. She has to ball her hands up in her lap to keep them out of his hair. 

Ben is looking at her differently, and she half wants to apologize again because she can tell now that she really fucked him over, and she opens her mouth to say, “I’m sorry,” and instead says “It’s really cute— when you get all flustered.” 

Ben swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in the long column of his throat as he looks at her. This is a bad idea— a bad place to get rejected, trapped together in the little store front with only day old pastries and bullet journals and hand knitted shawls. 

But he doesn’t snort this time. He’s sitting right next to her and she can see his chest rising and falling a little faster, can smell his laundry soap and his skin. 

“Maybe— maybe you just do that to me, fluster me, I mean.” 

“In a good way?” She says carefully. Ben’s head tilts, as if to say ‘well no, but what can you do?’ and Rey bites her lip to keep from smiling. 

“I mean—“ he says, “I don’t mind so much. When you mess with me. However,” he adds, “usually the stakes are lower.” 

“Yeahhhh,” she says. “I am sorry. I’ve never seen it snow like this, I grew up in Arizona, you know. Not a lot of snow.”

“Mmm,” Ben hums, and he leans back against the wall. “Well, nothing to do but wait for it to be over, I guess.” 

Rey feels a fissure of *something* between them threatening to dissolve and she looks at her phone. It’s not even 9:00pm. She’s probably an idiot, probably going to make this so much worse but she sits up, with a little “Oh!” and surprise written across her features. 

“What?” Ben says, looking at her. 

“Holy shit, it’s midnight.” 

Ben tilts his head in confusion and then looks at his wrist. Of course he’s wearing a watch, not even an Apple watch like a dad watch. 

“Rey... it’s 8:47,” he looks at her like she’s losing it. 

“No,” Rey says, sitting up away from the wall and looking at Ben. “It’s midnight, on New Year’s Eve, you know what that means right?” 

She sees the moment he catches on, sees his eyes light with recognition. He huffs another half laugh out and his head shakes slowly in disbelief. This was so stupid, he’s about to tell her how stupid she is and then she’s going to have to hide in the back until morning. 

“Rey,” he says, and his voice is oddly rough, lower than usual. She waits, her eyes on his, almost pleading. He opens his mouth but doesn’t speak right away, then he says, “You’re right, I was confused. It’s— it’s midnight.” 

Rey feels her entire body go white hot— and then cold. Her stomach flips. She looks at Ben’s mouth, red and wet, and then before she can talk herself out of it she reaches up and touches his hair. Her fingers find the shell of his ear and he does, in fact, shiver. 

Then her mouth his on his, and his hands are on her hips because she’s throwing a leg over him, setting herself on his thighs as his lips open against hers and she can feel his breath stutter and catch.

He kisses her, and kisses her, soft wet kisses opening up into hungry, searching kisses that set her belly on fire. She runs her fingers through his hair, along his ears and down his neck. 

When he finally stops kissing her he’s smiling, and she runs her fingers along his dimples too. 

“Happy New Year, Rey,” he says softly. Rey leans out to nip at his bottom lip before whispering “Happy New Year, Ben.” 

They take full advantage of the whiteout by not bothering to move away from the window, even after they’ve shed all of their clothes. 

~~~~~~~ 

Happy New Year Reylos!! 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666) :)


End file.
